Demon of your Nightmares, Angel of your Dreams
by Dragonjewel24
Summary: What if there was a part of the legand no one knew about? A girl hidden from the world by Akito? story is much better than it looks! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow Furuba freaks! After 1 year of being too lazy to write it down and finish it, I have finally posted a real fanfiction. (besides my poem) (Hint Hint.) This is my first fanfic ever so please please please review and be nice!**

**A/N: I have only read up to book 12, so Akito is a guy, ect. Please don't pay attention to any spelling mistakes, I have to type this on Wordpad and I don't have spellcheck. I know the title and summary are really bad, but I suck at that kind of thing. **

**Disclaimer: The great and almighty Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. Not me.**

_italics_ flashback

**bold ** me talking (authors note)

' ' thinking.

A 15 year old girl sighed as she rested her hands on one of the windows of the Sohma main house. They left bloody handprints. She moaned inwardly. Akito had ordered her to go straight back to her room, and not have Hatori help with her wounds. There wasn't much point in having Hatori bandage her anyway, she would just be worse again in another day. Longer, if she was lucky or Akito got sick. Or if he was in a generous mood. She snorted to herself. Like _that_ would ever happen. She had never known Akito to be anything but mean, cruel, and creepy to her. 'Dammit!" She thought. Akito would be really angry about the trail of blood footprints she had left, even though it was his fault.

Suddenly footsteps echoed in the silent hallway. She ducked quickly into the nearest room, hers, convieniently. Shigure walked by, in his usual kimono. 'So, back again.' She thought. She was an excelent spier and evesdropper, as well as a phenomenal martial artist. Akito had told Kazuma that she was just a random Sohma child, and to train her. Kazuma was one of only two people in her world that she knew she could trust, that she knew wouldn't hurt her. (Hatori was the other.) She owed almost everything she knew about martial arts to him, but several things she had just learned herself over the years.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Akito pulled a four year old girl across the ground by her hand. This was before she developed her real fear of him, before she lived at the main house even. _(**A/N: I am assuming her parents have a seperate house, but still live "inside.") **_"Kazuma" barked Akito. "You will train this girl. You have until she is 13 years old to see her every day." He almost turned away, then added something else. "Oh, and she is not allowed to see anyone else at all, event the other brats." "But, why Akito-san?" Kazuma asked. "I am the head of this family, you will not question me." he answered icily. "Of course Akito-san." Akito walked away, and reentered the house. The girl stared at Kazuma. He crouched down next to her. "Well, what is your name?" he asked. "Yumi."she answered quietly and nervosly. She was tiny. "How old are you?" "four" she whispered. Kazuma noticed that she had a few brusies on her face and arms. Anger rose inside of him. "Did your parents or Akito hurt you?" She just looked away. "Well, I swear that I won't hurt you." She stared at him in confusion. He sighed. "What is something or someone that you tresure the most." He asked. "Kohaku. My brother." "Then I swear on your brother that I will never hurt you on purpose." Stated Kazuma. "Okay." answered Yumi in a voice smaller than her body._

**END FLASHBACK.**

'No!' She thought to herself. 'Don't remind yourself of how it was... When he was still...' 'NO!' 'Focus.' 'Focus on whats at hand.' She forced her thoughts back to Shigure. He came regularly, about once or twice a month to see Akito.

Yumi Sohma knew almost everything about everything and everyone who lived or had lived at the Sohma estate, but only "inside." Yumi had never been outside, except for a few times, a long long time ago. She knew even more about those who lived or had lived in the main house itself. She had learned all of this by spying only though, because the problem was, nobody except Hatori, Kazuma, a few maids and Akito knew she existed, and only Hatori and Akito knew who she really was.

**Well, thats it for chapter one! I admit that in this fanfic I am making Akito a little eviler than he maybe is, but this is fanfiction, and I also happen to hate him bitterly with every fiber of my being.**

**Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Saved

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Almost everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, the humor should come into play eventually. I'm really sorry I didn't put what Yumi looked like before, here it is:**

**Name: **Yumi Sohma

**Age: **15

**Hair: **To her feet, the last foot from the ground is deep violet, the next foot is gray blue, (Yuki's color) and the rest is silver-white, with amber streaks through it.

**Eyes: **Like a star out from the center, in altrenating deep violet, gray blue, and amber. hypnotising to look at if she stares at you.

**Height: **Almost as tall as Yuki, tiny bit taller than Tohru

Everything else about her will be told later.

**Disclaimer: I am not rich. I cannot draw. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_italics_ flashback

**bold ** me talking

' ' thinking.

Tohru happily moved around the kitchen, making dinner. "What are you making. It better not be leeks!" Kyo walked into the room, in a better mood than usual, because Yuki was at a student council meeting, and Shigure was off visiting Akito. "Don't worry Kyo-kun, I'm making salmon." Tohru answered happily. "Good." He grunted. "Be carefull, don't burn yourself." "I will." He stared at her as she worked, drinking in her beauty. Shigure burst in door. "Aaah! Damn dog! What the hell!" Kyo stomped off to the roof. Tohru looked worridly between the doorway Kyo had just exited and Shigure. 'Oh, I hope he comes back down for dinner.' She thought. "How was your visit to Akito Shigure-san?" "Oh, the same as usual." He said. "Is dinner ready yet Tohru-kun?" He whined. "Is it? Is it? Is it!" "Oh, i'm so sorry Shigure-san, it won't be for about half an hour!" Tohru apoligised, getting frantic. "Hey you damn dog, stop bothering Tohru" Kyo was back. "Oh, did I interupt something before, you were both alone in the kitchen and-" He was cut off as Kyo kicked him through the wall. "Ah! K-k-kyo-kun! Is he alright!" Tohru started panicking again. Kyo snorted. "Who cares. Damn perverted dog." "Oh, Kyo-kun, I forgot to tell you! I-i'm very sorry, and I know I should have asked everyone's permission first, but momiji really wanted to come over, and he invited Haru, who invited Kisa, she invited Hiro but his mother really needed him at home, Shigure-san invited Ayame-san, and Hatori figured that he should come to supervise, so their all going to come over tomorrow!" Tohru finished franticly. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun but I just couldn't refuse, and since I knew you might not like it, I invited your Shishou-san also." Kyo's rage, which had been stedily rising as she talked, mostly evaporated at this. "Well, if Shishous there it won't be so bad..." He trailed off, grumbling to himself. "Oh thank you Kyo-kun for understanding." She said. "I hope Yuki-kun won't mind..." "Who cares how that damn rat feels. I hope he's miserable!" That said, Kyo returned to the roof. Tohru sighed and continued making dinner.

A high-pitched scream of pain echoed through the dark hallway where Akito lived. He smirked maliciously at the girl lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. She dragged herself away from him, back to a corner of the pitch-black room. Akito grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back, as Yumi clawed uselessly at his hands. She gasped as he struck her with the whip again, and coughed up more blood. 'Damn it!' She thought. 'How could I be so stupid! I got caught! How in hell could I ever be so stupid as to get caught!' She moned as Akito interupted her self anger by punching her in the face and kicking her in the ribs. "You thought that you could disobey ME! Your GOD! You stupid little bitch! You thought you could set foot outside! You stupid, worthless, idiotic, FREAK!" He seized her hair and pulled her upright, ignoring her screams. He whispered maliciously in her ear. "You are mine. And you always will be. This is the way it is meant to be, you stupid little monster. You tried to disobey me, and you are going to PAY FOR IT!" Yumi screamed louder and more despratley as he attacked her again with the whip. The special whip, the one he only used when he was particularly angry at her. Normally they were more regular whips, but this one had shards of glass embedded in it, so it would cut deeper and more viciously.

She arched her back in pain, having managed to turn over and gasped as tears flowed down her face to mingle with the blood. She had lost track of how many hours it had been.

For the past four or so years Yumi had been using her exceptional stealth skills to sneak out of the Main House (which she was not allowed to set foot outside) and go into the city. There she had learned to play guitar extreamly well, and had refined her language skills. **(A/N: She was homeschooled on Akito's orders up to the college level, but he obviously wouldn't let her go. So she is very smart, and fluent in English and Spanish.)** She had also gotten a job as a dancer in a club, Yumi was extreamly beautiful, with a perfect body, except for the damage from Akito. If she was desperate for money she would strip, but she hated doing it and had only resorted to that once. With the money she earned she had bought an electric guitar, which was a brilliant blue streaked with orange. That past night Yumi had started to sneak out again, but had not counted on Akito coming out of his room just as she was going out the door. (She had been daydreaming, and didn't hear him.) Akito had flown into a rage, and and dragged her to _that_ room and locked her in. That dark room just for her. Her second worst fear in the world, besides Akito himself. **(A/N: For you slow people, its the same room as Yuki's dark room, but she doesn't know that he was tortured too.) **

So here she was. The pain was unbelievable, and getting worse by the second. In a frantic last effort, Yumi breathed in as deeply as she could and screamed with all her strength, in a desperate hope that Hatori would hear it. He did. Hatori smashed open the door, taking the scene in at a glance. "Akito-san! Stop!" "How dare you order me around!" Akito yelled. "If you don't stop, you're going to kill her!" "How would you know, she hasn't even transformed yet, and besides, I am not _finished _with her yet." Akito spat back evilly. "She hasn't transformed because her body has gone into shock, Akito, please stop, she is going to die if you don't. **(A/N: I am kind of making it up about why she didn't transform.) **"Fine Hatori, take her, but you had better keep your part of our agreement." He said dangerously as he left the room. Hatori sighed as he picked up the now unconcious bloody mass that on closer inspection proved to be a girl. He would have a lot of work to do tonight.

It had been several days, and Yumi was starting to heal again. Hatori looked at her sad, hopeless eyes. "You want to get out of here." It was more of a statement than a question. She looked back at him incredulously. 'Duh!' She thought. 'Of course I want to get out!' "Well," he continued, "I have formed an agreement with Akito. He will allow you to go live with my cousin Shigure, but you will have to come back here for a week every month." Yumi stared back at him in uncomprehending shock. 'Out... of the Main House...free...' She was gaping at him. Hatori sighed again. If you stay here, Akito will eventually kill you. He has come very close before." She snorted. 'I'll say.' "And... I... I can't stand to see that happen." He continued more gently. Yumi blinked at him once and then tackeled him in a hug. By using his awesome Hatori powers, he did not lose him calmness. "Please get off now Yumi." But not after he hugged her back a little.

"Yumi, I promise that these people will not hurt you. I know them very well. They would never hurt you. Purposely." She drew back. "Yuki and Kyo are martial artists." Hatori explained wearily. "Tomorrow Tohru Honda has invited almost the whole zodiac to go over there. I will bring you then." She nodded hesitently. Hatori left her room, then turned back. "Yumi, please listen to me. Don't belive what Akito says. It isn't true." After a pause he continued. "I'll come get you tomorrow."

Yumi sat down on her futon and sighed. 'finally...finally getting out of this hell hole.' She sighed again and got her things together, conflicted thoughts and painful memories jumbled in her mind. She had just led a tortured miserable life for to long to really accept that it could ever get better or that anyone could ever like or accept her.

**There's chapter 2! Please review and VOTE ON PAIRINGS! NO YAOI ALLOWED! VOTE IN REVIEWS! I need your opinions! I will probably only be able to update about every 2 weeks or longer. Lots of info will be revealed in the next chapter! I would put a preview but its not written yet. Now press the pretty little button down there in the corner and REVIEW!**


	3. Hiatus Notice

Okay, I'm sooooooooo sorry about this, but I am going to have to officially put this story on hiatus. I am at a really hard point in the next chapter, and writers block is killing me. I'm really sorry, and I will try to post more as soon as possible. Which will probably be a while.


End file.
